


Never Meant To Know

by heartsdesire456



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Secrets, M/M, Mpreg, Yuzuru The House Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Yuzuru’s first thought, other than immediately having Mrs. Newberry fired and blacklisted from ever teaching again, was that there would absolutely be a lawsuit when it came out that one of the teachers had thought it would be a good idea to purchase DNA test kits for her whole class while they were studying geography to see where their ancestors came from.His second thought was ‘oh fuck’ because Shoma’s twins were in her class.





	Never Meant To Know

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, back at it again with Yuzuru The House Husband fics!
> 
> First off, yes this entire scenario is ridiculously far-fetched and insane, but you know what, I wanted to write angst so I manufactured a reason to write angst!
> 
> Second and most important: Since this is a crack series that's generally silly, we can all entirely pretend this isn't part of the canon. In the canon, Benji and Hanna don't ever have to know they're not Jason's bio kids. **You can choose to accept this as canon or not, but it won't come up in the hashtag on Twitter. **

Shoma was not in any way a violent person. He had never harmed anybody before in his life. He had barely ever even fought with Itsuki when they were little rough and tumble boys. Even when he got bullied in middle school for being a figure skater by one of the boys on the rugby team, he never wanted to hurt him the way his words hurt Shoma.

But watching his husband pacing and freaking out and crying as he spoke on the phone with Yuzuru, he wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to hurt her bad.

~

Yuzuru’s first thought, other than immediately having Mrs. Newberry fired and blacklisted from ever teaching again, was that there would absolutely be a lawsuit when it came out that one of the teachers had thought it would be a good idea to purchase DNA test kits for her whole class while they were studying geography to see where their ancestors came from.

His second thought was ‘oh fuck’ because Shoma’s twins were in her class.

“Oh God, I have to call Shoma!” 

~

Shoma was skating around while Jason finished with a class and was surprised to have his phone ring and see Yuzuru calling since it was only an hour before he would meet him to go get the kids. “What’s up, Yuzu?” he asked, skating over to the side to sit.

“Shoma… I don’t know how to say this, but I got a call from another teacher at the school who just reported something really fucking bad to the principal and it- it was the twins teacher," he said, sounding frantic and flustered.

Shoma immediately went into ‘protective father’ mode. “What did she do and are my babies okay?” he demanded quickly.

Yuzuru groaned. “I don’t know about the twins, I haven’t gotten a clear picture of the extent, but basically this stupid whore thought it would be a fun activity to buy DNA testing kits for the kids so they could see where their ancestors came from while they’re studying geography-“

“No,” Shoma gasped. “Fuck! FUCK! Please tell me the results haven’t come in yet and gone to the children!”

“I have no idea, but I thought you should know just in case they did and the twins were coming home with questions-“

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shoma looked up and his heart sank when he realized Jason had seen how worried he was. “Shoma?” he asked in concern.

Shoma swallowed hard. “Yuzuru, stay on the line for a minute,” he said, then looked at Jason. “We need to go to your office. Right now.”

~

Shoma saw the second Yuzuru told Jason what had happened because Jason went pale and instantly teared up. Shoma put a hand over his mouth, watching his husband start crying. “No,” he whimpered.

Shoma put a hand over his mouth, watching as Jason started shouting and demanding Yuzuru get her fired. He paced and tugged at his hair and basically freaked out entirely and Shoma could do nothing but watch him start falling apart. Them, Yuzuru, their aunt and uncles, and their grandparents were the only people who knew that the twins weren’t Jason’s biological children. They never wanted anybody to know. They definitely never wanted the kids to know. 

“If they saw the results they’re going to know!” Jason all but wailed. “Oh my God, what if they feel like they’re different from the others now? What if they ask questions? How do you explain to nine year olds that barely know where babies come from that some bastard who will never be part of their life is the reason they exist, not because of their dad?” Jason whimpered. “What if they don’t love me anymore?”

Shoma’s heart _shattered_. He walked over and took the phone, saying a quick, “Bye, Yuzu,” before hanging it up and pulling Jason into his arms. Jason started sobbing and Shoma just held him, head tucked into his neck. “Jason, they will always love you.”

“They will know that I’m not their dad, Shoma.”

“No,” Shoma said fiercely, sniffling. He pulled back and held Jason’s face in his hands. “You are their father. We agreed to never, ever think about you as anything but their father. You are the reason they are alive. You are the reason I have any children. You, Jason Brown, are the man listed on Benjamin Jun Brown and Hanna Mihoko Brown’s birth certificates.” He shook his head slowly. “You were the first person to know there were two babies inside of me. You were the first person to touch them when they were born. You are their father. You’re no more Benji and Hanna’s dad than you are Rentaro’s dad.”

“I don’t want them to know,” Jason whimpered, and Shoma sniffled and nodded.

“I know. But if they do know, I will tell them the exact same thing I just told you.” He wiped Jason’s tears. “You’ve been their father from the moment you asked me to come to Canada and live with you. That’s all that matters.”

Jason whined and hugged Shoma close. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jason,” Shoma said, hugging him right back.

~

“Who the FUCK thought it would be okay for a teacher to DNA test her entire class of CHILDREN without parental notification or consent?!” Yuzuru demanded as the representative of the parents who trusted him as PTA president to get her ass fired. He had called an emergency meeting with the principal and some concerned parents immediately after school. Mrs. Newberry flinched as he glared at her. “You’re not just fired, you’re going to be hit with a lawsuit so big you’ll be LIVING IN A CARDBOARD BOX!”

“Mr. Hanyu-Groff,” the principal sighed. “I understand the outrage. I’m very sure the board will strip her of her license and she’ll never teach again. But shouting and cursing won’t help anything.”

“Um, excuse you,” Jimin said, standing up, hands on his hips. “My neighbor’s son is adopted and didn’t know that until his DNA test showed different from the one his mom did for fun last year!” he argued. “My husband picked up our kid to find our little neighbor boy CRYING while he waited on his mom!”

Yuzuru’s heart sank. “Fuck, so they did get the results,” he said, looking horrified. “Goddamn it, CONGRATULATIONS ASSHOLE!” he shouted at the teacher. “Now my friend has to explain some really harsh truths to his fucking children!” He slapped a hand over his mouth when it hit him that Shoma’s twins were the only set of twins in that class. “Fuck you, I’m going to go check on my friends!” he shouted angrily, and stepped back to let an incredibly pissed off Jimin, who was already hormonal from being four months pregnant, tear a new one into the teacher, not looking slightly less threatening from his budding baby bump. 

~

Shoma knew from the way Benji and Hanna were whispering and sitting together on the steps away from their brother and sister and Sara that they knew. He swallowed hard as he approached them. He saw Namjoon crouched to comfort a crying kid not far away who looked around eight or nine and knew for a fact his kids weren’t the only ones to find out something upsetting about their DNA. 

“Chi Chi!” Andrea saw him and came running, smiling brightly. Izumi ran over as well and he met them in a big hug. Sara wiggled her way in with a smile and he hugged her, too. He smiled and kissed the tops of their little heads and then looked up to see Hanna and Benji looking hesitant. He bit his lip and smiled sadly.

“Come on, Benji, Hanna. We need to get home. Um.” He hesitated. “Daddy and I have to talk to you guys.”

He could see the way they were pale and looked scared as the got up to come over, but what really hurt was when he saw them link hands between them, like they were worried they would need each other instead of him and Jason. 

~

When Yuzuru got to Shoma’s house, he found Shoma and the twins sitting at the dining table, all of them silent and looking scared. “Shoma,” he said softly as he entered, and Shoma looked up at him and bit his lip.

“Sara’s upstairs playing. We’re, um. We’re waiting on Jason,” he said. 

Yuzuru went around to sit beside him, putting an arm around his friend’s shoulders to give him strength. When he looked at the twins, it broke his heart to see how scared they looked. He looked at Shoma and lowered his voice. “I should get going.”

“You can stay.” They looked up as Jason came walking in. “Sorry, Rentaro didn’t want to go down for his nap.” Yuzuru stood up to let him sit with Shoma and went to sit beside the kids, ready to comfort them. 

Jason looked red-eyed and very upset and Yuzuru’s heart broke. He remembered the day Jason told him the truth. He respected him so goddamn much for being such a good man that day. He hated to see him hurting now. Shoma curled their hands together on the table and took a deep breath. “So. Uncle Yuzuru told us that- that something happened at school today.”

Hanna almost whispered when she spoke up. “Why did the thing the teacher sent off only show Japan for us? Daddy is American.”

“It’s wrong, right?” Benji asked, looking almost desperate. “It has to be.”

Jason teared up and Shoma closed his eyes before speaking. “No. I’m- I’m afraid it isn’t wrong.”

“But how?” Hanna demanded. “There’s a picture in the book, of you with us in your tummy, Chi Chi!”

“You were there,” he continued, voice scratch. “That isn’t fake. Every single photo of every one of you in my tummy are real.”

“Daddy?” Hanna whimpered, looking almost as gutted as him. “It takes two people to make babies, that’s what the book said!”

Jason let out a soft sob. “I’m not your biological father,” he confessed. 

“That word means- uh- science?” Benjamin asked.

“It means I’m not the person who made your Chi Chi pregnant,” he said, looking so utterly heartbroken that Yuzuru wanted to hug him. “Chi Chi was pregnant when we started dating.”

“You’re not our daddy?” Hanna cried, and Yuzuru put his arms around her. “

Benji let out a sob. “No!”

“Yes, yes he is,” Shoma urged desperately. “Please don’t cry, okay?” Yuzuru hugged both kids in his long arms, sniffling with their whimpers. “He is your daddy. He is your father in every way.” He shook his head. “Daddy found out I was pregnant and the person who made it happen abandoned me. That person doesn’t matter to any of us,” he stressed. “That person is nothing. Daddy said he would bring me to Canada because I-I-“ Yuzuru could imagine it was impossible to try and explain ‘abortion’ to a nine year old. “I wasn’t going to be able to raise a baby by myself. Your father changed his entire life by asking me to come to Canada and let him be your Daddy.” He squeezed Jason’s hand, looking at him with a wet smile. “And it changed everything for good. Being here and having him be such a good dad and take such good care of the three of us, it made me fall in love with him. You’ve seen the pictures of us getting married when I was already round with you. We got married because we wanted our family to be perfect in every way.” 

Jason laughed through his tears. “Becoming your dad and marrying your Chi Chi was the best thing I ever did.” He looked at the kids again. “I was there the first time you moved in his tummy. I was there when we found out there were twins in his tummy not one baby. There was no step in your lives I haven’t been there. I was the first person to hold your hands. I was the first person to hold you in my arms.” He shook his head. “I’m your dad in every single way that matters. Somebody else making you exist doesn’t matter. You’re my babies,” he choked out. “You’re no different from the others. It doesn’t matter Rentaro looks like me and you never would have. You’re _mine_,” he stressed. 

“Why did you lie?” Benji asked in a brittle tone. “If it doesn’t matter, why did you lie?”

“For me,” Shoma said firmly. “He lied for me. And how would we explain that to you guys?” he asked gently. “You’re old enough now to at least understand where babies come from, but how would we have explained it to you earlier? It doesn’t matter.”

“Were- were you ever going to tell us?” Hanna asked.

“No,” Shoma said firmly. “It doesn’t matter. Your biological father has no clue you exist and even if he did, I would have never let him come near you or me ever again. That person was a bad man who lied about a lot of bad things and I never wanted to think about him ever again. You are Browns. You are not Unos, you are Browns.” He glanced at Jason. “This is your father. He will always be your father. He will never, ever be anything but the best father in the world.”

Jason made a desperate sound, looking at them both. “Please. Please don’t treat me different. I know I lied and that’s wrong. You can be upset and you can be angry. Feelings are always allowed no matter what. But I love you both more than life itself.” He broke down crying and Yuzuru couldn’t stop his tears from coming, too. “Please. I know I’m the parent, but I’m begging you,” he stressed. “Please don’t stop loving me. I couldn’t take it if my babies didn’t love me.”

Hanna let out a loud sob. “We love you, Daddy, I promise!” Jason’s chair scraped on the floor as he shoved to his feet and rounded the table. He knelt down and both twins instantly went to him, clinging to him as the three of them all cried. 

“We love you, Daddy!” Benji cried, and Jason rocked them back and forth, crying almost harder than the children. 

Shoma sat there, watching them cling to each other and cry, and Yuzuru reached out to give him his hand for strength. When they heard a gasp behind them, Yuzuru turned and saw Izumi and Andrea standing there with wide eyes. “Daddy? What’s wrong!”

“Nothing, Baby, it’s all okay,” Jason said, reaching out a hand. “Come on. Brown family group hug. Daddy wants all the hugs,” he said, and Izumi and Andrea ran to join them. Shoma got up and went to kneel on the floor and hold them all in his arms (as best he could with short arm and five people in them). 

Yuzuru stood up and gestured he was gonna go help Sara watch the little ones and give them a moment together as a family.


End file.
